


The Death of Megatron

by patrickthewriter



Series: The Death of Megatron [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a distant moon orbiting a planet, the war rages on with a new group of combatants. </p><p>I know where this is going, I'm just taking my time getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Megatron

“Spike, heads up!” Colonel Lennox shouted into his heads up display. A tracer rocket was headed for Witwicky’s exo-mech. He grabbed it mid-flight, spinning, throwing it back the way it came. 

Lennox fought with another mecha hand to hand from the anti-American forces that were allied with the Decepticons. Cybernetic fist pounded into cybernetic fist. Will pulled back, unleashing with all the fury of the servos and gears would manage. A crack appeared in the blast shield of the Korean or Chinese soldier’s unit.

He turned away, unable to watch the enemy soldier die of asphyxiation as the air escaped into the vacuum. He glanced over long enough to see the spray of red against the shield after the skull had burst.

“Where the hell are we, again?” Epps yelled into the comms.

“Callisto!” Witwicky yelled back. 

“All these damn moons look the same!” Epps yelled back while Lennox looked up to see Jupiter’s red spot above them with light glinting off the ice of Europa.

“Right,” Lennox whispered.

Their advance on the base had been going well, with mostly human patrols on the periphery. The important ‘Cons seemed like they’d already made their retreat to one of their other strongholds in the Terran system. With no one to fight in close combat, Lennox had begun to lay down a suppressing fire, clipping enemy units, trying to draw them away from his own men. 

“‘Hide,” Lennox yelled. “How much farther?”

“Two more kliks,” Ironhide grinned, his canon spun before popping off another large round into the ‘Con foot-soldier he had been wrestling with. 

“Any air support?” Lennox wondered.

“Met Seeker resistance when we dropped.”

“Damn,” Lennox replied before landing a heavy punch into Decepticon, using it for momentum to to leap into the air. The legs under the egg shaped life support pod transformed, tucking themselves neatly as a pair of wings ejected from the arm units. His thrusters fired as he began shooting from above, circling the battle. His fingers gripped the controls tightly, his thumb pressing down on the firing button for one the hidden mini-sidewinders. The missile punched through the back of the ‘Con he’d borrowed, blowing out its spark chamber. Energon sprayed into the mist. 

“Scouts are heading back,” Ironhide said as he finally twisted the head off the Eradicon. He tossed it aside carelessly, looking for a new target in the melee. With another casual shove, he crushed one of Megatron’s human allies against a spire of rock. His transparent aluminum casing had microfractures and was already leaking air. The bot only sped up the process. 

“I see Bee and Cliff,” Lennox said from above. “They’re hauling ass.”

“Anything following?” Epps asked.

“Oh hell....” He could see the swarm behind the two cars as they ran towards the Autobot contingent on foot. “Insecticons!”

“Shit,” Epps heaved his pulse cannons. “I really hate those things.”

“Don’t we all,” Ironhide laughed as they ignored the last of the Decepticons’ human troops. 

“Gentlemen,” Lennox commanded. “Transform and form a ring around Colonel Ironhide.”

“Yes, sir,” Epps smirked, fingers giving his suit the commands.

Ironhide bent over, one fist slammed into another and he glared into the horizon. “Bring ‘em on!” 

He fired a round over the Cliffjumper and Bumblebee’s heads. It exploded in a low yield nuclear explosion, taking out several of the Insecticons from the front of the pack. Still, the horde kept following, the remains of their comrades just one more obstacle to cover on the cratered moon.


End file.
